


Kissed by a [snow] Angel

by RedHeadedGoddess



Series: Magcretia Week 2017 [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anyways, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Fluffy, I swear I keep intending these to be longer and have other characters in them, IPRE, Kisses/Date, Magcretia Week 2017, Snow, but they never do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedGoddess/pseuds/RedHeadedGoddess
Summary: Magnus knows Lucretia is going to want to see this. It's one for the history books.





	Kissed by a [snow] Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was Kiss/Date. This has a kiss in it. But was written more as a spur of the moment date.

Lucretia is fast asleep, and happily so, when Magnus opens her door and moves to her. He gently shakes her. “Lu. Luc….Wake up Luc.” He is all smiles as he shakes her. She groans and tosses one of her pillows at him and buries her face in the other one. She can hear his pout. “Come on Luc! Wake up, pretty please.”

“You are a child.” She grumbles, sitting up and glaring at him. He is bundled up in his jacket, a hat and scarf. And yes, while this world was cold, they didn’t need to be that covered inside the ship. She raises an eyebrow at him. “Why are you dressed like you’re going outside?”

“Cause we are.” He holds his robe out to her and grins a little.

“Magnus, it is the middle of the night and it is freezing outside! I will not be going outside.” She crosses her arms.

“Come on Luc. You will want to see this.” He drapes the robe over her shoulders and goes to her closet to pull out boots, hat and scarf for her. She groans but pulls her robe on fully, fastening it.

“What in the world is going on?” She asks as he offers her boots to her. When she takes them he goes to grab her sketchbook and colored pencils. 

“Just trust me.” He said softly. Once she is bundled up she grabs her fingerless gloves and her bag, slipping what he is holding into the pouch. “Ready?” She nods and he takes her hand

He takes her off the ship, leading her through the snow covered land and up the hill of the basin the Starblaster is parked in. He pauses shortly before she can see the sky on the other side. “Close you eyes.” She only quirks an eyebrow at him but he isn’t moving until she does so she sighs and closes her eyes. “Okay. Hang on.”

He takes both her hands in his own and she can hear the crunch of the snow under their feet as he slowly leads her up the rest of the way. He takes a few moments to position her before moving to her side. “Okay. Open your eyes.” He says softly, like speaking loudly will break something.

And when she opens her eyes, she sees why.

Her breath is stolen as she looks down at the other valley. Colorful lights cross each other in the frozen water below them as snow animals move along the edge. “Oh my.” She whispers.

She pulls out her sketchbook, so glad he had thought to grab it for her, and starts to draw the scene below.

Magnus watches her with a happy smile. He loves watching her work. He could do it for hours. Maybe even forever. When he notices her hands shaking a little he quickly reaches over and covers them with his own, breaking her focus.

Lucretia looks up at him and beams. “Magnus, this is amazing. Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you.” He leans in and presses his lips gently to hers, the ice crystals in his sideburns barely touching her face and making her giggle as she pulls back. “Let’s head back. You don’t wanna catch a cold.”

And so, with one last glance at the magical scene down below, the two turn and head back to the ship as it starts to snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading today's ficlet! I wanted a fluffy piece before the dark one tomorrow.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me about TAZ and such on my tumblr @AmeliaPond-SuperHeroine.


End file.
